


In the Arms of Justice

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Brienne Picks Him Up, Emotional Sex, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Near Death Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: When the person you love saves your life, there is only one thing to do next. (PWP with feelings)





	In the Arms of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



“That was reckless you know,” he tells her, relieved and overwhelmed and willing to believe in the Seven anew after what he just witnessed, “You could have been killed.”

They’ve barely made it out of the throne room before Jaime can stand it no longer. He reaches up into Brienne’s disheveled and sweat soaked hair and pulls her down into a rather desperate kiss, feeling the way she, too, is still practically vibrating with adrenaline as she meets his intensity with her own. 

“I wasn’t, though,” Brienne replies, removing one of her gauntlets as they resume walking so she can wipe the blood from her cheek, though some remains in the uneven pits of the scar tissue. “And I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. You know I’m a better fighter than that mercenary, even if he had been willing.”

“I don’t blame Bronn.” Jaime feels the need to come to the man’s defense, as though Brienne’s implied censure of Bronn’s honor had been a commentary on his own. “He has done a great deal to secure the position he now holds, why should he sacrifice that and his life for mine?”

“Besides, I knew I would prevail,” she adds, ignoring his response about Bronn. “There was no way that Dothraki was going to take me seriously as a threat to begin with, men never do and the Dothraki view women as less than horses I’ve heard.”

“And yet he follows one,” he points out, “Though I suppose even the Dothraki must recognize that dragons are worth a bit more than their beloved horses.”

Of course, he knows how skilled and deadly Brienne is. Even before he lost his hand, Jaime suspects he might not have been able to best her. It doesn’t matter, though. When Daenerys Targaryen had agreed to give him a trial by combat and Brienne had stepped up as his champion to face that hulking Dothraki brute, the thought of her dying had been more terrifying than that of the inevitable follow up of being burnt alive by one or more of those dragons.

“Did you really think I was going to stand idly by and not do everything I could to save you: after what happened to Renly, after the bear pit at Harrenhal, after Lady Stoneheart?”

He’s not quite sure whether those events represent foolhardy bravery or helplessness, but either way she’s right. Brienne would not have been herself, if she hadn’t stepped up in that way. 

“No,” he is forced to admit, “But I hoped you would nonetheless.”

That’s not exactly true. He’d been in agony watching helplessly on the sidelines, but he’d also been proud and grateful. 

“You aren’t getting rid of me that easily, Kingslayer,” she smiles now as she says it, blushing slightly. 

He remembers when that same statement would have felt a barb, would have been intended as one, but now it is nothing of the sort. It is a reassurance, a promise.

“Are you sure you are allowed to call me that, now that you have cleared my good name?” he teases.

He knows that trial by combat is a sham, a way for the powerful to break the rules as they wish and then pay enough for a champion to “prove” that the gods smiled on that transgression, assuming someone more powerful didn’t have the means to outclass the fighter they could procure. Still, somehow he feels like that supposedly divine sign of innocence has lifted a weight from him that he has been carrying for the better part of two decades. Brienne judged him justified and worthy enough to risk her life and reputation on, and maybe that mattered more than some gods he never heard from or was heard by.

“Well it is my name as well now.” 

“Ah, so now the truth comes out. You were defending your honor not mine after all. I am satisfied that I have finally found something less than wholly pure in your motivations.”

He doesn’t mean it, but old habits die hard. Fortunately, Brienne knows him well enough now not to take offense. Once upon a time she would have become angry, defensive, but now she playfully teases back.

“Well,” she shrugs, opening the heavy door to the chambers they have been awarded in place of his previous residence in the dungeons, “I’m not a maiden anymore, after all. I suppose it is fortunate that I wasn’t the one who required rescuing this time.”

“I feel as though exceptions might be made to my only rescuing maidens for my own wife,” he replies, reaching out to touch her unspoilt cheek as he adds more softly, “You’re still the most honorable person I’ve ever met.”

“Jaime…” she blushes, and he presses up onto his toes to kiss her, still somewhat in awe that he can do so without fear.

Her arms go to his hips, lifting him up off the floor to better match her height as she gently presses him against the wall.

“We’re both disgusting,” she finally sighs, setting him back down, “Me covered with sweat and blood and you with the grime of the dungeons.”

She’s right, of course, but his heart sinks a little until he spies the already drawn oversized bath in an alcove. 

“Well, it’s not the baths at Harrenhal,” he remarks, “But I believe we might both be able to squeeze in there.”

Cersei would have grimaced and protested letting him get within five feet of her as ripe as he must be, let alone allowing him to touch her without a thorough scrubbing and a shave. Brienne pauses in the middle of removing her armor to take his scruff and dirt covered face between both of her hands and kiss him again thoroughly.

“I was frightened she wouldn’t allow you trial by combat,” she confesses, “After everything we’ve been through... I could have lost you today.”

“You aren’t getting rid of me so easily, Lady Lannister,” he rumbles possessively, resting his head against her chest as she nuzzles her face into his hair. “We did not travel all the way across Westeros and halfway across Essos to lose now.”

The tub is not the largest he’s even seen, but they do manage to get into it together, Brienne leaning against the edge of the tub itself and Jaime cradled between her thighs, his back to her chest.

He runs his hands over her well muscled thighs as she scrubs the dirt from his shoulders, arms, and back. Working her way up his neck, Brienne washes his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingers running through the close cropped curls. As always, he marvels at the gentle strength of her touch, already half hard at the sensation of her against his back side. Feeling her there but not being able to see anything other than her powerful legs is tantalizing.

After he’d been taken into custody he’d thought… well he’d thought they’d never have the opportunity to hold one another again. But here they are, safe and sound. 

He groans as Brienne moves on to washing his legs, starting low and then working her way upwards, only to change approach and tackle his chest next, heading slowly down towards his belly. 

Finally, she moves her touch down between his legs, gently caressing his very evident arousal. 

“I still can hardly believe you are here with me,” she breathes against his ear.

“I am,” he responds, “Seven be praised, I am.”

It is all too tempting to stay here cradled against her and give in to the sweet sensation of her caress; however, pushing up onto his knees, he manages to turn around awkwardly to face her. Kneeling between her legs, he uses his remaining hand to steady himself as he leans forward to kiss her. 

Doing his best given the clumsiness of his hand, Jaime attempts to reciprocate the care she’s taken to bathe him: gently cleaning the cuts she received from the Dothraki’s arakh, unable to resist following the path of the wash cloth with his lips down her throat.

The reaction on her face might be better even than the sensation of her legs pressed against his: as he drags his thumb across one and then the other of her nipples, before pressing the palm of his hand between her legs, grinding it slowly against the rise above her cunt, circling around her clit with that general pressure.

“Jaime…” she gasps, pushing up into the contact of his hand, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” he promises honestly, “I almost cursed the blessing of ever knowing you for the bitterness of losing you.”

Rising onto her own knees, Brienne presses her body against his, water splashing wildly from the tub.

He slings his maimed arm around her neck as she grabs hold of his backside with both hands, their mouths following the general trend of maximum contact. His cock rubs against her thigh, until Brienne lifts him slightly off the bottom of the tub and pulls him into her properly. 

He had thought he knew what it meant to be fucked, before Brienne. He really, really, hadn’t. It was one thing to have your cock ridden. It was another thing to be taken tenderly in strong arms and moved. It was another thing to receive the intensity of someone else’s post battle frenzy passion.

“The idea of never… never having you again,” Brienne murmurs, as she moves his body to meet each of her thrusts. She’s bigger than him, but she squeezes so tightly around his cock when she wants to… and she pretty much always wants to.

Jaime sends another thanks to the Seven that, once she got over her initial awkwardness, it turned out that Brienne loved fucking as much much as she did fighting, and that she is every bit as good at it.

“Couldn’t have that,” he groans, “Pretty sure you promised to bed me in all of the seven kingdoms.”

The water feels phenomenal around them, caressing every nook and cranny Brienne doesn’t already have, but the resistance of it slows their movements, even as it splashes wildly from the tub.

“I believe it was every castle in the seven kingdoms.” 

She bites her over full lip, whimpering slightly as her hold on his ass slips and his cock slides almost out of her. Adjusting her grip, she drags his body back to hers, eyes fluttering almost closed as he returns inside of her completely once more.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he gasps, doing his best to get his good arm between them so he can rub her clit.

“Put your legs around me,” she instructs, and he doesn’t hesitate.

Lifting him up a little higher, Brienne keeps one hand holding him in place as she uses the other to push against the rim of the tub as she stands. Moving the second hand back to him, she takes a few steps holding him, before giving up on making it further and pinning him to the nearest wall.

As she takes him, Brienne manages to hold him in such a way as to protect him from the friction of the wall against his back, shielding him from it with her arms in much the same way she has so recently shielded him from near certain death by putting her life on the line as his champion.

“My hero,” he calls her, between kisses.

“Don’t tease,” she blushes, turning her face away.

“I’m not,” he swears, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She locks eyes with him again, still so gentle despite the confident way she’s taking him. Her blue eyes shine with emotion and it shakes him still to feel so beloved by her, not for what he can do for her or what he represents. Truth be told, he’s still not really sure what it is that she sees in him that’s so worthwhile to her, but he’s pretty sure she’s the only person who sees it.

“I will always fight for you,” she says quietly, before pressing her forehead to his and overwhelming him with more hurried thrusts, both of their words giving way to incomprehensible sounds.

He feels her shaking, hears the choked sound she makes. She reaches up and buries one of her hands in his hair as the other stays pinning him to the wall, soundlessly mouthing the shape of his name against his lips.

“I love you,” he whispers back, as the trembling of her body slows, and she moves both hands to the back of his thighs to tilt them just so and that sends him over the cliff’s edge.

Still shaking slightly, Brienne carries Jaime at last to the bed, setting him down and kissing him starting with the crown of his head, down to his forehead and nose, his lips and throat, his chest and down towards his navel. 

“Do you know why I agreed to marry you?” she asks against his hip bones.

“Because I’m so charming and good looking,” he can’t resist replying with bravado. He knows she loves him but truly he doesn’t understand why, only that he is fortunate.

“Because you actually wanted to marry me,” she tells him, “Not because you wanted my father’s lands or to win a bet or some novelty or I was a challenge… you saw me for what I am and you chose to come to me for that. Not in spite of who I am but because of it....And because I love you.”

“Is that all?” he almost laughs.

“Your pretty golden curls and your sparkling emerald eyes and your… other attributes didn’t hurt,” she smiles at him from her position with her head lying across his thigh.

“Oh so now the truth comes out…”

“Well you are stuck with me now, so no point in concealing it any longer.” She pauses, caressing a scar on his other thigh, before looking back towards his face. “You know, we can go anywhere we like now.”

“In that case, might I make the suggestion that you come up here atop my face?” he suggests, eager to make love to her with the same care and abandon she has showed him.

“It is a nice view,” she chuckles, as she swings one shapely muscled thigh over his body and grabs hold of the bed frame and she smiles down at him.

Brushing the damp thatch of hair aside, Jaime proceeds to enjoy the only celebratory feast that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine) because you inspired me to get back into the fandom and write the most beautiful fic (with the most beautiful tropes more people need to use) and have just generally been so wonderful and I'm so glad to know you. Sorry it took me longer than I'd hoped to get it written and I hope it lives up to the anticipation.
> 
> **Additional Notes:**  
>  Yes, this fic uses their book!canon appearances. It's vague enough otherwise for people to choose which canon version they want to fit it into.  
> Wow, in all my years of shipping these two, this is the first time I've ever skipped over them getting together and gone straight to established relationship #achievementunlocked  
> That might be because I wanted to get to the sex part and in the canon setting I can't make these two get it on without legitimizing it first... because HONOR. I have a problem.


End file.
